


Я могу танцевать всю ночь

by Lisenik, venvephe



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вальс обычно не считается очень сексуальным танцем. Чувственным, скорее. Гарри понимает это слишком поздно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я могу танцевать всю ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Could Have Danced All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524984) by [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe). 



> от автора: название — фраза из фильма «Моя прекрасная леди»  
> от переводчика: название криво переведено, чтобы скрыть пол танцующих :)

— Это потому, что я смотрел «Мою прекрасную леди», а не «Красотку»? — спрашивает Эггзи, приподнимая брови. В его голосе оттенок нежелания, однако он никуда не уходит, хотя и переминается с ноги на ногу, выдавая свою нервозность.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри терпеливо, — это потому, что когда-нибудь в будущем ты можешь получить задание, которое включает посещение общественных мероприятий такого уровня, к которому ты не привычен.

— Бал, — переводит Эггзи, не в силах подавить вздох. — Танцы, типа?

— Умение танцевать вальс является важным навыком для джентльмена, — отвечает Гарри.

— А не слишком круто, не? — кривится Эггзи. — Учитывая, что набор навыков джентльмена, по-вашему, по-кингсмановски, включает прыжки с самолетов, способность не получить дырку в голове, приготовление мартини...

— Эггзи, — с упреком произносит Гарри. Но при всех своих жалобах и возражениях Эггзи явно свыкся с идеей; он кивает, и Гарри направляется к проигрывателю в углу зала, аккуратно вынимая выбранную пластинку из бумажного пакета.

— А потом ты мне будешь показывать, как правильно пользоваться вилкой и ложкой при чаепитии. — И несмотря на то, что Гарри к нему спиной, он явно сейчас закатывает глаза.

Гарри оборачивается через плечо на Эггзи, который, по крайней мере, старается выглядеть смущенным — или, возможно, расползающийся румянец вызывает перспектива учиться танцам. Хотя отчего бы так нервничать?

— Пойдем, — говорит он, поставив пластинку и бережно установив иглу в канавку. Нежная, ритмичная мелодия наполняет зал, только струнные, и сочные, бархатистые духовые. — Это вовсе не так сложно, надо только уловить. Я покажу и буду вести поначалу, и возьму на себя всю сложную работу.

— Как благородно с вашей стороны, — ворчит Эггзи, но прикусывает губу и смотрит прямо в лицо приближающемуся Гарри. В послеполуденном свете глаза Эггзи потрясающего оттенка синего, который кажется еще ярче по контрасту с богатыми древесными тонами паркета и панелей из полированного ореха. Гарри сглатывает. Возможно, нервничать были основания.

— Вот так, — Гарри поднимает руку Эггзи к своему плечу, а сам кладет одну руку ему на бедро, другой сжимая его ладонь в воздухе и придерживая ее на уровне плеча. «Вот так» оказывается очень близко и интимно; Гарри чувствует тепло, исходящее от Эггзи, и может разглядеть мелкие веснушки по всей переносице. Он подавляет желание откашляться — боже, это же скорее «Моя прекрасная леди», не так ли?

Гарри ждет несколько тактов, чтобы подстроиться под музыку, которая вздымается и перекатывается на три счета; он позволяет танцу поселиться в своей груди. А затем шагает вперед — и вот они движутся по залу свободными, широкими кругами, снова и снова. Поначалу было немного путаницы — Эггзи не привык двигаться назад, но он достаточно ловок и быстро учится. Они не разговаривают; каждый неверный шаг прижимает их друг к другу, но постепенно этих ошибок становится все меньше и меньше. Они по-прежнему откровенно близки, они дышат одним воздухом, теплым от напряжения танца и весеннего ветерка из окна. Это зачаровывает, гипнотизирует, и это гораздо более чувственно, чем Гарри представлял.

«Я должен остановиться», — думает Гарри про себя. Чтобы... ну, по крайней мере, чтобы поправить Эггзи. Но он не может заставить себя, когда танец так захватил его, и Эггзи — его разрумянившиеся щеки и покрасневшие губы — так близко, совсем рядом. Рука Эггзи сжимает его плечо с удивительной силой, и они постепенно притягиваются ближе и ближе, почти вплотную. Он ощущает, как под его ладонью работают мышцы Эггзи при каждом шаге и повороте, и как они задевают друг друга коленями — а вальс все кружит и кружит их.

Они стукаются очками и Эггзи хихикает, улыбаясь — они что, в самом деле так близко? — но не отстраняется. И когда Гарри снова проводит их по большой восьмерке через весь зал, Эггзи опять кажется таким же сосредоточенным, как и он сам; но Гарри замечает, что тот не первый раз уже поглядывает на его губы, и эта мысль кружит голову. Или, возможно, это танец?

— Эггзи, — начинает он, удивляясь тому, как хрипло звучит собственный голос, и...

— Гарри, — мурлычет Эггзи, не давая закончить, и Гарри почти кувыркается с ног, когда Эггзи останавливается и тянется, чтобы поцеловать его.

Поначалу это нежно и сладко, и немного неудобно из-за очков между ними. Отмечая каждое их движение, они сталкиваются с мелодичным звоном, накладывающимся на звучащие в ушах Гарри мягкие волны вальса. Эггзи просовывает язык в рот Гарри, и, ох, так начинается еще один, новый танец.

Они не замечают, когда пластинка останавливается.


End file.
